User talk:Fenyx4
Formatting: Italicized titles Hi Fenyx, I was wondering if it would be possible to have your bot automatically italicize Ultima titles (Ultima V, Ultima VI, Martian Dreams, etc.) in articles if they aren't already? It is formatting that needs to be done and I've noticed people going through and doing it manually. This would save the laborious process of combing every article to make the changes. --Terilem 06:46, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, sorry I'd already offered to Polygoncount to do this but got distracted by RL partway through making it work. I'll get back on it. -- Fenyx4 13:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you Fenyx, much appreciated. :) Another thing I forgot to mention: changing any instances of "Ultima VII/2" to "Ultima VII Part Two" would also be a big help. --Terilem 15:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::That one is really easy! FenyxBot is working on it now. -- Fenyx4 15:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::FenyxBot's work on italicizing the titles is done. I know it didn't catch everything but hopefully the large percentage of them have been caught. -- Fenyx4 23:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) NPC Infoboxes Don't take this the wrong way, but the use for NPC infoboxes is not very apperant. What are they supposed to accomplish, when all the information in them is already included in the first sentence of the character description? Personally I think, that you are wasting your time with them.--Tribun 10:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I'd already started writing stuff in the forum when you left this message. I replied to this there. -- Fenyx4 11:39, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to inform you that all Ultima Underworld I NPCs are now online and can be Infoboxed by you. Also I don't plan to all Ultima IX one-liner NPCs, so you can infobox them as well (careful here, since some pictures have different sizes). Savage Empire can use Infoboxes as well.--Tribun 21:31, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. If I just ran the bot I'd be done by now but I need the large chunks of time free to follow-up and fill in all the information, fix picture sizes and specify species. Tryin' not to leave a mess behind me. Hopefully I'll have more free time soon. -- Fenyx4 16:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Btw., "Location" for the NPCs of Ultima Underworld would be in the infobox "Abyss-level X" (X being the level in question), apart from Corwin and Almric, this works with all of them (even Garamon, as he manifests on level 5)--Tribun 22:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I was just looking around for how it should be formatted. Do we have maps of the Underworld anywhere on here? I was hoping to enter them in such a way that if it is changed to links it'd be linking to somethin'. -- Fenyx4 22:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :: Nope, we don't have these maps here.--Tribun 22:31, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Abacus Hiya Fenyx, I noticed you just did an entry for abacus, and wondered if you would like a write up of how the abacus works in the Ultima 4 Character creation system? :I'd love to see that! -- Fenyx4 18:01, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Deleting discussion pages Do we have to come to you to delete discussion pages? I see that Talk:Great Bridge is still around, even though it doesn't have an accompanying article. AngusM 20:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I missed that. If you find anything else like that you can mark it with . -- Fenyx4 22:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Talk pages, too? AngusM 22:21, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, if it's clear that I missed it when I was deleting its article. That template adds it to Category:Articles for deletion which allows me to find it when I go on a deleting spree. -- Fenyx4 22:26, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Bot request: common nounization of professions and races I've decided that Forum:Need_policy_on_capitalization_of_races_(and_I_guess_other_things) has gone as far as it's going to, for now, and I've gone ahead and changed the style guide to reflect what I think is consensus that professions and races are common nouns. Do you think you could make bots to fix cases were these words are capitalized in the middle of sentences? Yes, I know you won't be able to think of all the words before you break for lunch, but you might get it started, and slowly, all professions and races will be covered. You might even make a template so we can flag words that you've missed. BTW, as long as I'm here: I just lost everything I was writing you because I accidentally clicked on a link when I was done. Do you have the power to make sure the rich text editor doesn't do that? AngusM 22:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :If you really want to do this, then please find a way that won't shredder the links. Otherwise it will only create a huge mess od red dead-ends.--Tribun 22:09, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::This shouldn't be an issue. It's very easy to link a word or phrase that doesn't necessarily match the actual article name it's linking to. --Terilem 23:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Here's what I have as a list to change so far; :::*Human :::*Gargoyle :::*Mage :::*Fighter :::*Goblin :::*Daemon :::*Bard :::*Shepherd :::*Dragon :::*Ranger :::*Wizard :::*Paladin :::*Druid :::*Troll :::*Tinker :::*Gwani :::*Emp :::*Sorcerers :::*Cyclops :::*Blackrock :::Add it here if you have some more. :::RE red links: Shouldn't be a problem. :::RE Rich text editor: 'Fraid I don't. Probably best to take that concern to Wikia Help. -- Fenyx4 16:06, May 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Just to clarify, is it possible to isolate "blackrock" only when it's a standalone term? For instance, at this point we haven't reached a consensus on whether things like "Blackrock Serpent" should be de-capitalized, so it might be best to leave those for now. ::::Also, I don't think "Ophidian" should be on the list. They were a society of humans, not a race unto themselves; it would be like writing "Britannian" without a captial letter. --Terilem 17:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah, excellent point. Too much UO playing makes me think of Ophidians as a race of snake creatures. :::::With something like this I'm planning on monitoring all the bots changes to catch stuff like "Blackrock Serpent" and stop them from being changed. :::::As a slight aside I thought people would be interested in this; GW2 Capitalization. I find it amusing they are having to do the same cleanup we are. :) -- Fenyx4 18:23, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Broken Ultima VII Quotes Can you fix the Ultima VII lore Quotes? Some genius altered them and now instead of linking to the "Book of Fellowship", it links to the organisation. I hope I won't offend anyone by saying that this is quite a stupid screw-up.--Tribun 14:51, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :Ran FenyxBot over it to fix it. Just to be clear no one altered them from "The Book of Fellowship". They were always "Fellowship" but they were turned into links. Since they weren't links before no one noticed the ambiguity. Thank you for pointing this out but the vitriol was unnecessary. -- Fenyx4 16:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry, it's just that such things sometimes tend to make be go up the wall.--Tribun 16:59, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Then we have something in common, you and I. I suspect this also makes you kindred spirits with many other editors as well. What separates us, however, is that we are able to keep genteel restraint, even when we think someone has done something unnecessarily foolish, hamfisted or crude, and even when we feel it might suit our baser and more immediate emotions. AngusM 19:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Tribun, it helps to take some humility from your own errors before rushing to lambaste others. We're all capable of mistakes and such abrasiveness is not productive. --Terilem 01:54, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Fenyx4, had an idea: What about a new template called "LoreBook?" The new LoreQuote template fixes the redlink problem within a page, but those red links are still on the "wanted pages" list. The LoreBook template could be specifically for in-game books (so, Text + Book Name + Author + Game). I think there are much fewer of these currently quoted on the Codex than actual rulebooks etc., so it would be less of a problem to hunt them down. What do you think? --Polygoncount 03:31, June 8, 2010 (UTC) New Categories Hey, noticed you added some new categories (Pages Needing Cleanup/Expert)... I seem to remember a "pages without images" category that was once easily-accessible from the "special pages" page... what happened to that? It was useful to go over them that way and see what needed help. --Polygoncount 20:49, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Category:Image_needed? I think you added images to nearly all of them! :) ::Wow! I guess that's a good problem. For the future, though... --Polygoncount 21:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I dunno for the future. I tried finding a way to list all pages without images but I didn't have any luck. I could have a bot run through and add the category to every page without an image but that might be a bit extreme. I dunno if EVERY page needs and image. -- Fenyx4 23:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, especially since there are lots of articles for which there simply aren't any pictures available in the gmes/manuals/etc., meaning that the banner is useless in these cases. So using the bot would only plaster the codex with banners that serve no use.--Tribun 23:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed, not all image-less pages need images. I guess we'll continue to deal with them as they come up. --Polygoncount 03:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Making special pages What does it take to make a special page? Special permission? I was thinking of taking Forum:Need_policy_on_capitalization_of_races_(and_I_guess_other_things) and putting it onto the talk page of a special page that would be a lexicon of proper nouns for the Codex. These things are currently on the style guide, but instead of bloating that article, I thought a separate lexicon would be a better idea. AngusM 04:52, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hrm, I'm not sure what you mean by special page. Like ? That requires installation of stuff on the wikia servers. That is probably out of our reach. If it is a list could it be put on something like Editable_Codex:Lexicon? -- Fenyx4 05:18, June 15, 2010 (UTC)